One Day At A Time
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A Lincoln/Sara fic. Eventually, they couldn't deny their feelings for each other. And all Sara hoped was that one day, she had the chance to tell him...


_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Prison Break. Really, I just started watching it, I don't even have any of the seasons yet..._

_A/N: This is my second Lincoln/Sara one-shot. I really like these kinds of pairings, because you don't get to see them on tv, so they're more fun to write. Please read and review, I love getting feedback, even if it's to tell me how royally I suck. _

_Also, I haven't forgotten about my other ongoing stories, I just keep getting new ideas, and want to write them down before I forget them _

_..._

**Sara heard about the escape the morning after it had happened. She heard that Brad Bellick had been "kidnapped", that one inmate, Charles Westmoreland had died in the escape, and that they had caught another inmate before he could make it over the wall. She heard that Michael Scofield had dug a hole in the back of his cell, up through the CO's break room, and made their way out the infirmary. And she heard that he had broken his brother out the day before he was scheduled to be executed. **

**Sara couldn't help but feel elated at this news, for she knew that Lincoln was innocent, and didn't deserve to die for a crime he did not commit. But also saddened, because she didn't know when she would be able to see him again. **

**She hadn't told anyone, not even Lincoln himself, but she had fallen in love with him. He was different than the other inmates. Well, so was his brother, but she'd never felt the same connection with him as she did with Lincoln. **

**Lincoln was the only inmate she'd met who hadn't tried to flirt with her just for being a woman, and maybe that was what had drawn her to him. Why she had started making house calls to his darkened cell, why she had been breaking the biggest rule of her job, as well as her own personal rule. **_**Never fall in love with an inmate. Never let an inmate cloud your judgement. **_

**It had started a few months ago, a light touch here, a gazing look there. For a while, it was only implied, their feelings for each other. Sara had both wanted to and wouldn't make the first move, so Lincoln, being a man with nothing to lose, did it for her. **

**That day in his cell had been an eye opener for Sara. It was the first time she had ever discovered the way a real man could kiss, the first time she had ever done something more daring than morphine, the first time she had ever been truly surprised, and truly happy. Their first kiss had seemed to last a lifetime, but she had known it couldn't because at any minute a guard could walk in, and they would be discovered and she would be fired. **

**But they hadn't been caught, and Sara had been finding any reason she could for Lincoln to be brought to the infirmary for a check-up, or for her to make a house call. **

**They had almost been together for 3 months when he had finally evaded his death sentence, his brother had come into Fox River, and pulled him out. **

**And now, he was on the run. Sara almost wished he had told her about it, so that she could have joined him, but the second she thought that, a million thoughts came rushing into her head. What they would do for money, where they would go, what her father would say ... what her father would do. It was safer for her to stay where she was, and as much as she would miss him, the one man in her life she had actually loved, she would have to move on, and forget about him ... and the way he made her feel just by looking at her with those sad, yet hopeful eyes. **

**...**

**Sara was laying in her bed, lost in thought, when she thought she heard a sound coming from her living room window. She listened a bit more, but heard nothing, so she shrugged it off and went back to her thoughts. **

**It had been almost two weeks since the escape at Fox River, and so far one inmate, John Abruzzi, had been killed. And then there were seven. **

**Ever since she'd seen the news that day, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Lincoln. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him, and him was killing her to think that he might be shot trying to evade custody. **

**She had hoped that he would have tried to contact her, but every time she thought this, she told herself that he hadn't been in love with her, he'd just been a man on death row, and would take anything he could get. **

**Sighing she was about to roll over when she heard a thud coming from outside her bedroom. **

**Heart thumping, she grabbed her baseball bat from beside her bed and quietly made her way to her door that had been left open a crack. Slowly, praying it wouldn't squeak, she opened her door. She saw a shadow moving in her apartment, and flicked on the light, while at the same time saying, "Whoever you are, I've called the cops!"**

**The man in her apartment stoppped, turned, and looked at her with concerned eyes. **

**"Oh, my god, Lincoln," she whispered, dropping her bat and rushing into his arms. "Thank God you're okay!"**

**He hugged her back, but she could feel restrain in his touch. **

**"Oh, I didn't really call the cops," she told him, looking into his eyes, which immediately softened. **

**"Good," he said to her, sweeping aside a stray strand of hair and kissing her lightly on her forehead. **

**"I was so worried about you," she said, and dipping her head she finished in s quieter voice, "I thought you'd forgotten about me."**

**He tipped her chin upwards, meeting her eyes. "That's not even possible."**

**And then he was kissing her. She sighed, feeling perfect contentment once again. As she led them back into her room, swatting at the lightswitch that plunged them into the familiar darkness, she didn't care what happened tomorrow. or the next day, or anything that happened after tonight. Nothing else mattered. She was here with him, the man she loved, and all she could think about was that one day, she might tell him. **

**...**

_The End ... for now. _


End file.
